What's In Your Heart? Rewritten
by hjlutherbsw
Summary: Lucas places a phone call to one of three women and proposes. Who did he call? Brooke, Peyton, or Lindsay?
1. Wait for Love

****

**A/N This a repost. For those of you who were already reading this story, I just wanted to let you know that I am almost through with all of the edits. I am inserting the music lyrics into the story and will try to post a chapter a day. If you were already reading this story, this chapter may not offer anything new to you, but starting in chapter 2, which will be posted tomorrow, the new stuff will start. I deleted all of the previously posted material which was an authors note and chapters 1 and 2. The reason I had to repost was because I did edits to the story and when I went to switch out the chapters it wasn't showing up as being edited. The new stuff showed up, but it was showing that it had been updated and therefore the alerts didnt go out. **

**Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**What's In Your Heart?**

**WAIT FOR LOVE**

After talking to Peyton he had driven straight to the house and packed his clothes and other necessities in his duffle bag and stuffed his laptop into his messenger bag and headed to the airport. When he got there he realized that he was supposed to be taking this trip to try to become whole again. But he would never be whole without the other part of his heart. The part that was owned by someone else. He had walked to the ticket counter and asked when the next flight to Las Vegas was. They said that it was at midnight. He took a deep breath and requested two tickets. One in his name and one in hers. He asked them to hold her ticket and that she would pick it up when she arrived. He was going to do it. He was going to stop hiding his heart and take a giant leap. The only thing wrong with love was not having it. After charging the tickets to his credit card he walked over to the lounge and sat down to place the most important call of his life.

_It's like a quarter to 3 And I just can't sleep Cause I'm thinking of you _

"Hello" Brooke said

"Hello" Peyton said

"Hello." Lindsay said

"Hey, it's me. Look, I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?

"Luke?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am very serious, I want to marry you. Tonight, tomorrow, next week. I don't care. I just want to marry you."

"I…"

"Look, you don't have to answer me right this minute. I know that this is really sudden and you probably need to think about it and I will understand if you say no. I am going to leave the ticket at the check in counter and all you have to do is ask for it. The flight leaves at midnight. I really hope you will come."

"Bye."

_And all those times we cried Did we really try Now I'm dreamin' and blue _

About an hour and a half later, Lucas is still sitting in the waiting area.

INTERCOM: "We will now begin boarding Flight 323 to Las Vegas. We will board first class passengers first."

Lucas begins scanning the airport. He is afraid that she won't show. And truthfully, why should she after everything that has happened. He isn't sure that if he was in her shoes that he would show."

INTERCOM: "We will now begin boarding rows 45 through 60."

_No matter where, we say goodbye I'll tell you baby, keep your head high _

Lucas continues to scan the airport. His stomach is in knots. What if she doesn't show? This could be their last chance to make it work. Suddenly he sees her and he smiles. Not just because he sees her but because she has stopped walking and is just looking at him. She is smiling, a real, genuine smile on. Not the one that she shows to the world, but the one that is reserved for her truly happy moments. They slowly move towards each other.

_I'll wait for love I'll wait for you I'll wait for love I'll wait, will you? _

"I've been waiting for you" he says with a grin.

"I think we've waited long enough." she says still smiling.

He opens his arms to her and she rushes into them, holding on tightly. They finally loosen their hold but don't separate. He leans in and kisses her for the second time in three years. It's soft and sweet. As the kiss ends, he holds her close but leans back so they can look at each other. She has tears flowing down her face. He gently wipes the tears from her face.

"No more tears my love everything is going to be okay now." he says.

_When times are hard I think of you I'll wait for love I'll wait for love _

"I know Luke. I am crying because I am happy. I am just so full of love for you. I have missed you so much and it just feels so good, so right to be back in your arms again."

"I was worried that you wouldn't come." He says.

"Of course I came. I love you so much Luke. More than I could ever hope to express. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe that we are really going to do this. We are really getting married." She says.

"Well believe it, because it's real." He says.

"It feels like a dream. I am afraid I will wake up at any minute and this will have never happened." She says.

"It's real baby, it's as real as it gets. I promise." He says.

_And lookin' in my eyes No more tellin' lies Asking to much of you And when you kiss my lips Love is what I miss Not knowing we'd be through _

INTERCOM: "We are now boarding rows 30 through 45, will passengers holding tickets for those seats please board now."

"That's us. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for forever."

"Alright let's go." They walk to the gate and hand their tickets to the attendant, before boarding the plane hand in hand."

Upon reaching their seats he helped her put her carry on luggage in the over head rack. "So how many bags did you check?

She looks at him sheepishly. "None."

"What are you planning to wear for the rest of the week, cause I know you don't have enough clothes in that bag for 6 days."

"Don't worry about it. I got it covered." she said.

"If you say so." he said.

"So what's in the bag?" he asked.

_No matter where, we say goodbye I'll tell you darling, I won't cry _"The basics. Toothbrush, toothpaste, bra, panties, brush, laptop, my makeup, a t-shirt, sweat pants, a pair of jeans and a top." she responded.

"Seriously Luke, don't worry about it. I have it covered." she said.

INTERCOM: "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This is your pilot, Jack Patterson. We will be taking off in about 15 minutes. Weather conditions look clear tonight. We should arrive on time, at around 4:15 AM, local time. Please turn off all electronic devices and prepare for take off at this time. After we reach our peak altitude the flight attendants will come around and offer drinks and a small snack. We will also be offering an in flight movie. Tonight's movie is 27 Dresses staring Katherine Heigl. I hope you enjoy your flight. Thank you for flying US Airways.

_I'll wait for love I'll wait for you I'll wait for love I'll wait, will you? _

"I am so glad they are playing 27 Dresses. I have been wanting to see it. But with everything that has been going on, I haven't really had a chance to sit down and watch anything recently." she said.

"I know the feeling. Life has really been, what's the word, recently." he said.

"I think the word you are looking for us chaotic, insane perhaps." she said.

"Yeah, I think that just about covers it." he said, while laughing.

_When times are hard I think of you I'll wait for love I'll wait for love _

"Will you be okay of I close my eyes for a little while. It's been a really long day and although it is turning out to be one of the best days of my life, it has been a little overwhelming and I could use a little nap." she said.

_Your eyes still gaze at me Through pictures You could just be the one that got away I looked down at the phone, it's the number _

_Too many times a day _

"Of course baby. I think I might join you in a few minutes. I want to wait until after they pass out the drinks and snacks." he said.

_I'll wait for love I'll wait for you I'll wait for love I'll wait, will you _

She looked at him with eyes full of love. "I love you, Luke"

"I love you too angel. Sweet dreams." he said.

_When times are hard I think of you I'll wait for love I'll wait for love _


	2. All Out of Love

**What's In Your Heart?**

**ALL OUT OF LOVE**

He still can't believe that this is the way his day is going to end, given how it started. Hung over with a Mohawk. So many things happened today. He had talked with Nathan and Haley about how he needed to stop hiding what was in his heart. Lindsay had come to see him about his book. He had helped Brooke after she had to give Angie back to her parents. He had gone to the River Court and discovered "The Comet" and the words that accompanied it. He still remembers what Haley said to him. She had said "You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is really healing and beautiful and sort of poetic? Well it's not. It's just garbage and it's pain. You know what's better? Love. The day that you start believing that love is overrated is the day that you are wrong. The only thing wrong with love and faith and belief, is not having it." Haley had been right. After seeing Haley he had gone to see Peyton, to apologize, but she wasn't at home and instead he had talked with Brooke. They had expressed their gratitude and love to each other. She really was one of his best friends. On the way to see Peyton at Red Bedroom Records he had checked his voicemails and received one from Lindsay telling him that she had received the book dedication and that yes, she did miss him.

FLASHBACK

As he entered her office, he could hear her on the phone with Mia.

She looked up as he entered her office. "I don't hate you." He could already see the tears forming in her eyes. "I remember the first time I ever saw you. All skinny arms and a tangled mess of hair. It was hard letting you go Peyton. It was hard losing you and it was hard seeing you again. And its still really hard."

"I know." "When I'm asleep I have this dream where we're back in that hotel room in LA and you propose to me and every single time I say yes."

"It's just a dream, right?"

"It's my dream."

They had both just sat there in silence looking at each other for a while.

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone Thinking of you till it hurts I know you hurt too but what else can we do Tormented and torn apart I wish I could carry your smile and my heart For times when my life feels so low It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know _

"I'm sorry Peyt."

"Lu-"

" No Peyton. Please let me say this, while I actually have the nerve to do it." She had stayed quiet and he took that as a sign to continue. "I really am sorry. I know that must sound like bull shit to you. Because it does to me. I'm sorry just sounds so inadequate a statement to explain how bad I feel for everything that I have done to hurt you."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, Peyton, I do. I have blamed you for things that weren't your fault. I have said horrible things to you. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I have treated you unfairly and it wasn't right. When I came to see you here at the office that night and you said that I had proposed to you out of insecurity, you were right. I did. I felt like I was losing you. We hadn't seen each other in months. We went days without talking. I was scared. But I shouldn't have walked away. I had promised you that I would wait for you for as long as you needed me too. I had promised to always love you. And then I just left you there. In that moment, it just felt like you were rejecting me."

"I wasn't rejecting you Luke. I was just trying to prevent our dreams from dying. My dream of music and art and yours of basketball and writing. You had just gotten that promotion and I knew your book was going to be published soon, but my dream was so far from being fulfilled and I just didn't want us to regret anything. I didn't want us to

resent each other."

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right believing for so long I 'm all out of love, what am I without you I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong _

"I know that now and I understand. I do. But I didn't then and I am really sorry for that."

"If I had known that by protecting those dreams I would be destroying the my biggest dream of all, I would have done things differently. I would have said yes. Not out of insecurity and desperation Luke, but out of love."

"I know. You didn't destroy us Peyton. I did."

Peyton looked at him, sadly."

"We have always been really close friends. We were always able to be open and honest. We were always able to depend on each other. And behavior as of late has been just horrible. I am so sorry for the way that I have treated you."

_I want you to come back and carry me home Away from this long lonely nights I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too Does the feeling seem oh so right And what would you say if I called on you now And said that I can't hold on There's no easy way, it gets harder each day Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone _

Peyton sits there in front of him, with tears in her eyes. "I just really don't know what to say Luke."

"You don't have to say anything. I went to the River Court tonight." Peyton opens her mouth to speak but Luke stops her. " You were right Peyt, I gave up on us, not you." Peyton's tears start to flow freely now. "You never gave up, even after everything that has happened, you still haven't give up. Even when everything and everyone was telling you that you needed to, you still never gave up on me, on us. I can't even imagine having the kind of patience, grace, and faith that you have shown since you returned to Tree Hill."

"I don't…I don't even know what to say."

"Can I ask you something?" Peyton nods yes. "How did you know about the comet?"

Peyton looks away. "I went to see Lindsay a couple of weeks ago."

"What? Why?"

"You were miserable Luke. I could see how much you were hurting and I wanted to do something to help you. I went to her and asked her to give you another chance. I told her that you loved her. She asked me if I had read the book and I said no. She said she didn't think so because if I had that she didn't think I would be so sure of who you loved and how much. She gave me a copy of the manuscript and told me to go home and read it. So I did. I stayed up all night reading it. It's a beautiful story Luke. It really is. You are an amazing writer."

"I kept telling everyone that it wasn't a love story. That it was about a scientist and a comet. But tonight, standing on the River Court, looking at what you had painted. Reading the words and seeing the power of it all. I realized that they were right. Haley and Lindsay, they were both right. It is a love story. I feel like what I am about to say is going to come off as being corny and repetitive, but somehow in the moment it just feels right. "Our art matters, Peyton, it's what got us here. My art got you to the River Court and your art got me here. To this moment where I could be honest with you and myself about what I really feel and what I really want."

"What do you want Luke?"

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right believing for so long I 'm all out of love, what am I without you I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong _

"I want to be happy. I want to be myself again. The man I used to be before everything got so screwed up. I want to be the son, the brother, the friend, the lover that I used to be. I want to coach the Ravens and write a third book. I want to be with the woman that I love. I want to be whole and happy again. I'm going away for a few days. I need to clear my head and make peace with the mistakes that I have made. You were right about me proposing out of insecurity, I think it's why proposed to Lindsay too."

"What?"

"We had kissed here in your office and I had gone home to talk to Lindsay. But when I got there she had packed up all of her stuff and was sitting on the bed holding the ring. She had found it while she was packing. She told me that she was leaving. I got scared. I felt like I was getting ready to lose one more person in my life. I told her that I was waiting until I finished the second book. I told her that I wanted to wait until I knew that I could be successful and not just an unsuccessful writer who could only write one novel. I didn't want to be a one shot wonder. She told me that it didn't matter to her if I was a big time writer or a small town coach, because I would still be the man that she loved. I proposed to her because I knew that she would say yes. I hung on for dear life out of fear of losing someone else that I loved."

_Oh, what are you thinking of? What are you thinking of? Oh, what are you thinking of? What are you thinking of? _

"That's why you gave her my ring."

"How did you know that."

"You remember Brooke right, my best friend." he nodded. "She told me. She said that you went to see her while you were in NY after you left LA and that you had shown it to her."

"You never said anything. Why?"

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right believing for so long I 'm all out of love, what am I without you I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

"What difference would it have made Luke?"

"At the time, none I guess."

"If I said half of what I want to say, half of what I need to say right now, you would probably think it was crap. So I am going to go, but when I get back from my trip, can we sit down and talk?"

"Yeah, I guess. I am not planning on going anywhere any time soon. I have a record label and friends here. I am happy here Luke. I will be here when you get back."

"Okay."

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right believing for so long I 'm all out of love, what am I without you I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

Luke went to her and wordlessly sought permission to embrace her, which she granted. When he went to release her from the hug he leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "I really am sorry, for everything."

He left without saying another word. He had driven straight to the house and packed enough clothes and other necessities in his duffle bag and stuffed his laptop into his messenger bag and headed to the airport. When he got there he realized that he was supposed to be taking this trip to try to become whole again. But he would never be whole without the other part of his heart. The part that was owned by someone else. He had walked to the ticket counter and asked when the next flight to Las Vegas was. They said that it was at midnight. He took a deep breath and requested two tickets. One in his name and one in hers. He asked them to hold her ticket and that she would pick it up when she arrived. He was going to do it. He was going to stop hiding his heart and take a giant leap. The only thing wrong with love was not having it. After charging the tickets to his credit card he had gone over to the lounge and sat down to place the most important call of his life.

"Hello" Brooke said

"Hello" Peyton said

"Hello." Lindsay said

"Hey, it's me. Look, I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?

"Luke?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am very serious, I want to marry you. Tonight, tomorrow, next week. I don't care. I just want to marry you."

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right believing for so long I 'm all out of love, what am I without you I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

"I…"

"Look, you don't have to answer me right this minute. I know that this is really sudden and you probably need to think about it and I will understand if you say no. I am going to leave the ticket at the check in counter and all you have to do is ask for it. The flight leaves at midnight. I really hope you will come."

"Bye."

END OF FLASHBACK


	3. Dreams

A/N Just wanted to mention because I can't remember if I did, but I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters. I also don't own the lyrics used in the this chapter or the previous two. Wait for Love is by Matt White and All Out of Love is by Air Supply. The lyrics from this chapter are from Dreams by The Cranberries. I hope you enjoy it.

What's In Your Heart

**Dreams**

He honestly couldn't believe that this beautiful woman beside him had actually shown up. She had changed so much over the years. She used to be so afraid of opening herself up to people, and now she had such endless faith in love and humanity. He just couldn't stop looking at her.

"Hey you. What are you thinking about?"

"How sometimes dreams really do come true. I love you so much. I just can't believe that I am lucky enough to have someone who loves me so much, so completely, so unconditionally. I am going to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"You have already made me happier than I have any right to be Luke."

"You deserve all the happiness in the world Peyton, I am going to make sure you have it."

"Hello." Brooke said.

"Hi, this is Margaret Daniels with the Adoption Agency. Is this Brooke Davis?"

"Yes it is."

"Hi Ms. Davis. I just wanted to let you know that Angie made it home safely. Her parents send their deepest gratitude and hope that you will keep Angie in your thoughts and prayers."

"Thank you for letting me know."

"I also wanted to let you know that our agency

"Thank you Ms. Daniels. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ms. Davis.

"Hello?" Lindsay said.

"Hey Linds, its Mark. I just wanted to call and let you know that I submitted Mr. Scotts dedication and the book will go to print first thing tomorrow. Also you need to let him know that their will be a book signing tour and he will need to let us know his available dates, since I know he has another job as well."

"Thanks for letting me know and I will give him a call in the morning and let him know. I am sure that we can coincide the book release with his summer break from school and he can do the tour then."

"That sounds doable. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mark."

"Goodnight Lindsay."

Lucas and Peyton had watched 27 Dresses with their arms intertwined and Peyton's head on Lucas's shoulder. The movie just ended. They have been in the air approximately 6 and half hours and their flight will be landing in about an hour.

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"What? Marry you."

She looked at him, almost scared that he would say no, and nodded.

"Yes honey. I am more sure of this than I have ever been about anything in my life."

"I love you so much Luke. I don't know what I would do if I lost you now."

"You aren't going to lose me baby. Not until we are both old and gray and sitting on our back porch watching our grandchildren run around in the yard. I promise."

_Oh my life is changing everydayEvery possible wayThough my dreams, it's never quite as it seemsNever quite as it seems_

"That sounds really wonderful. Most days I have trouble imagining even being a mother, but some how sitting with you watching our grandchildren play sounds like a dream come true."

"You are going to make a wonderful mother Peyton. I still remember how good you were with Jenny. And you were awesome with Lily in those first couple of weeks of her life before you left for LA. And I watched with Angie too."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You have a beautiful heart Peyton and when you open it up and share it, it is the most amazing thing to watch."

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"What?"

"Having kids."

_I know I felt like this beforeBut now I'm feeling it even moreBecause it came from you_

"I used to think about it all the time. When we were together before, I used to imagine what our kids would look like and what their names would be."

"Tell me about them Luke."

"Um. Okay." Peyton snuggled up against Luke with her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Well let's see, I always imagined that we would have a little girl with curly sandy blonde hair. She would have your green eyes and your smile and my dimples. She would love to draw and listen to music, but would want me to read her a story every night. "

"What was her name?"

"It changed around a lot. I could never decide which one I liked best I guess."

"What names did you like?"

"I liked Elizabeth after you and Ellie. I liked Anna Brooke too, after your mom and Brooke. But lately I have kind of been thinking that I like the names Faith and Grace a lot too. Cause you have so much of both of them."

Peyton smiled shyly. "You said kids. Meaning more than one. Tell me more."

_Then I open up and seeThe person fumbling here is meA different way to be_

"Well I always pictured us having a little boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He loved basketball and music. He was always asking you what you were listening too and who sang it. I always imagined that his name would be Sawyer Keith."

"They sound like the perfect combination of us."

"So what about you, Peyt, did you ever think about it."

"All the time. I know I said that when I dream, I dream about being in that hotel room and saying yes. But I had other dreams too. Mostly about what it would have been like if I had said yes. What our wedding would have been like. What our first home would have looked like. The look on your face when I told you I was pregnant. Sitting around talking about baby names and how to decorate the nursery. I dream about all of it. I know it really doesn't seem like something that I would do. But there is more to me than most people think or see. You know that."

"Yeah, I do. So tell me Peyt. What does your dream wedding look like?"

_I want more, impossible to ignoreImpossible to ignoreThey'll come true, impossible not to doImpossible not to do_

"Well, um. I guess I always imagined that Brooke and Haley would be bridesmaids and Nathan and Skills would stand up for you. My dad would give me away. Sometimes it would be at the beach, others in a church. Sometimes it was at the River Court. Heck, I even dreamed that we got married in the school gym once." she said with a laugh and Luke laughed with her. "I know I probably don't seem like the kind of girl who thinks of pink when she envisions her wedding, but I do. I have dreamed of our wedding being in the summer, but I have also dreamed of it being in the winter. The colors that we use always changed based on where the wedding was and what time of year it was. I have always thought that chocolate brown and light pink were really pretty together. My dress would be white. Nothing too poofy, but still beautiful and romantic. My bouquet would be white and pink roses."

"That sounds beautiful."

_Now I tell you openlyYou have my heart so don't hurt meFor what I couldn't find_

"It is. But you know what really made it my dream wedding?" Luke looked at her questioningly and nodded for her to continue, "the fact that you were standing next to me when my dream came true."

"I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott"

_Talk to me amazing mindSo understanding and so kindYou're everything to me_

INTERCOM: Ladies and gentleman, we will be landing in Las Vegas in approximately 15 minutes. Please put your seats and trays in the upright position and prepare for landing. Thanks again for flying US Airways.

"So where are we staying?"

"Well when I thought it was just going to be me, I was just going to wing it. But after I called you I went online and made reservations at the JW Marriott Resort. I also placed reservations for a rental car."

After the plane landed Lucas grabbed Peyton's duffle and messenger bag from the overhead bin and handed it to her before grabbing his duffle and messenger bag. Since both of them had been able to carry their luggage on the plane, they were able to skip luggage claim and head straight to the rental car agency. While Lucas was completing the paperwork and getting the keys, Peyton had been standing off to the side near the airport exit.

Lucas walked up to Peyton. "You ready to go?" When she didn't respond, he called out to her. "Peyt? You okay?"

_Oh my life is changing everydayEvery possible wayThough my dreams, it's never quite as it seems'cause you're a dream to meDream to me _


	4. In My Arms

A/N: I still don't own One Tree Hill. The song used in this chapter is In My Arms by Plumb. Yes I realize that the song is actually about a parent and a child. But the song still made sense to me for the chapter and I couldn't find another song that I liked for it. Please review. They make my fingers type faster. LOL. Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed and or added this story to your alerts and favorites. If you aren't already please check out my other story "Still You". I started writing it before the Lindsay/Lucas wedding disaster and never finished it. I posted chapter 9 today and there are only 10 chapters written. I am trying to make a decision about whether to continue it or to go ahead and write a final chapter ending it. So please read and let me know what you think I should do. Now on to Chapter 4 "In My Arms

What's In Your Heart?

**In My Arms**

Snapping out of it, she responded, "Yeah, sorry. I guess I am just tired. A lot has happened in the past twenty four hours."

"Yeah I know. What do you say we get out of here so we can get to the hotel and get some sleep."

"That sounds wonderful. So what kind of car did we end up with?

"It's a 2008 convertible Mustang."

Peyton and Lucas made their way to the rental car lot. After locating the car, they loaded their bags into the trunk. They put the top down and headed to the hotel.

Peyton reached into her bag and took out her cell phone. "I guess I better check my messages, Brooke is probably getting ready to have a cow." Peyton said.

_your baby blues so full of wonder__ your curly cues your contagious smile and as I watch you start to grow up all I can do is hold you tight _

"Probably, I should probably check mine as well, but I think I will wait til we get to the hotel.

After turning her phone on, she waited to see if she had any messages. When her phone signaled that she did in fact have voicemail, she entered in her security code.

"You have four unheard messages. First unheard messages, Hey P. Sawyer, I just wanted to let you know that I called the Las Vegas store and set you up with an account. All you have to do is show them your idea. If you can your mind and decide you just want me to have them send you some clothes to the hotel, just call me and let me know. I don't know what you are up to, but I hope you are having some fun. You deserve it. I love you P. Sawyer. I would say for you to call me when you land, but since it will be the middle of the night, just give me a call in the morning. Talk to you then. Bye." Peyton deleted the messages and went to the next one. "Next unheard message, Hey Peyton, it's Mia. I just wanted to let you know that I gave that guy your number, he said he would give you a call later on. By the way, he said his name was Jack. Thanks again for everything Peyton, I really do love my life. Miss you girlie. Talk to you soon. Goodnight." Again Peyton deleted the message. "Next unheard message, Hi Peyton, this is Patrick Dawson. I know that Mia told you that I said I knew Ellie, but I felt like I should be the one to tell you how I knew her. Give me a call when you get a chance, so we can talk. I wondered if it would be possible for us to set up a time to meet in person. I could arrange to come to Tree Hill sometime next week if you are available. My cell phone number is 404-802-3585, so just call me when you can." Peyton hit the button to save the message so that she would have the number to call this Mr. Dawson back and then listened to the fourth and final message. "Hey Peyton, it's Haley. I got your message about you leaving town. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. I know you said that Mia told you about some guy that knew Ellie, does your sudden disappearance have anything to do with that, or is this about Luke. Call me back when you get a chance, I am kind of worried. Talk to you soon." Peyton deleted the message and then closed her phone. After hanging up the phone, Peyton sat quietly looking away from Lucas with a thoughtful look on her face.

_knowing clouds will rage and storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms rains will pour down waves will crash all around but you will be safe in my arms _

"Are you okay?"

Turning to look at Luke, Peyton said, "I'm okay Luke, I just…" Peyton took a deep breath before continuing, "something happened before we left and I'm just anxious about it I guess." Luke looked at her questioningly and she continued, "Mia called yesterday. She met a man on tour that said that he knew Ellie. I told her to have the guy call me if she saw him again. He called while we were on the plane and left a message. His name is Patrick Dawson and he wants me to call him back so that we can set up a time for him to come and meet with me in Tree Hill. He says that he wants to talk to me in person about how he knew Ellie."

"Who do you think this guy is?"

"Truth?"

"Always."

" I think he might be my biological father."

"How do you feel about that?"

_story books are full of fairy tales of kings and queens and the bluest skies My heart is torn just in knowing you'll someday see the truth from lies _

"I don't know really. It's ironic really. A few weeks ago, right after Haley found out that Dan was dying, she asked me if I had the chance to know my real father, would I want to and I said that I do some times wonder about him. That meeting Ellie changed my life and that she was awesome, but that I sometimes think it's better to go with my idealized version of him than to be disappointed by the reality. I mean what if I don't like him, what if he doesn't want to be in my life, there are just all of these unanswered questions. I just don't know what to feel or what to think."

_when the clouds will rage and storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms rains will pour down waves will crash all around but you will be safe in my arms _

" I don't know either honey. But I am here for you, you know that right?" Luke says while taking her smaller and in his and caressing her hand with his thumb. "As long as you are in my arms, you will be safe."

"Yeah, I know baby. Thank you."

"Anytime Blondie." Luke said with a smile.

As the pulled up in front of the hotel Peyton looks up and sees the resort for the first time, as Luke had seen it on the website when he was making the reservations. "Oh My God Luke! This is awesome."

"You really like it?"

"Like it? I love it."

"Well only the best for my girl."

Peyton leaned over and kissed Luke, caressing his cheek.

"Okay, let's grab our stuff and check in. Maybe we can catch a few hours of sleep before our day begins." Luke said.

Lucas and Peyton checked in and went to their room. When they opened the door Peyton gasped. The room was covered in shades of white, cream, brown, and gold. It was romantic and serene. "Wow."

"I know." Lucas said.

There was a king size bed in the middle of the room that was covered with a white duvet and had a gold town throw across the end of the bed. There was a sitting area with a coffee table and two chairs. It also had a desk and a ceiling fan. There were also French doors which led to a balcony that overlooked the pool.

_Castles, they might crumble dreams may not come true but you are never all alone 'cause I will always always love you _

After they put their bags down, Lucas opened up the French doors and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was just starting to come up. "Peyton, come here, you have to see this." Peyton made her way outside to see the sun coming up over the palm trees at the resort. The colors of the sunrise were like nothing she had ever seen. It was beautiful. Lucas had sat down on the lounge chair. He took Peyton's hand and pulled her down to sit with him. She leaned back against him and he held her in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They sat like that for about a half hour before Peyton suggested that they try to get some sleep so they would have enough energy to make it through the rest of the day. They went inside and Luke took off his all his clothes except his boxers. Peyton went to the bathroom and changed into the t-shirt that she had in her duffle bag and then they both crawled into bed. Luke lying on his back and Peyton lying on her stomach with half of her body lying on him, with her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep less than fifteen minutes later, Lucas following her just a few minutes later.

_when the clouds will rage and storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms rains will pour down waves will crash all around but you will be safe in my arms in my arms_


	5. Hold You In My Arms

A/N: Thanks again to all those who reviewed. The song used in this chapter is "Hold You In My Arms" by Ray LaMontagne. I still don't own OTH or it's characters.

What's In Your Heart?

**Hold You In My Arms**

Lucas woke up shortly before Peyton and lay there watching her sleep, listening to her breathe. As he watched her he gently ran his hands through her hair. Peyton slowly awakened from her sleep, but remained still, not yet willing to remove herself from Lucas's embrace. It had been so long, too long, since she had been held by him and she was reluctant to remove herself, despite knowing know that she would be enjoying Lucas's embraces for a long time to come. She still couldn't believe that after all this time, after everything that they had been through that he had finally come back to her. It really was a dream come true.

"Are you going to speak, or just keep pretending to be asleep?" Lucas said with a grin.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"Cause you think really loudly." He said with a laugh.

She softly hit him and said, "Oh hush."

"I guess we should get up and get dressed. We should get something to eat and I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? You know how much I love surprises."

"Yeah I do."

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears It was easy to see that you'd been cryingSeems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns But who really profits from the dying_

Lucas looked at the clock on the nightstand, it read 10:15. They had slept for about four hours. "Why don't I run take my shower first and when I get out I can order some room service while you take yours."

"Sounds good."

Luke made no move to get out of bed.

"I thought you said we needed to get up?"

"We do. But, I just want to lay here with you for a few more minutes. I have missed this so much."

"Me too."

"I could hold you in my arms forever."

"And I would gladly lie in them forever."

_I could hold you in my arms I could hold you foreverI could hold you in my armsI could hold you in my arms forever_

Luke got up from the bed, but leaned over to kiss her before he walked away. "I love you Blondie. I am sorry I ever made you doubt that."

"I love you too Luke."

Luke jumped the shower, which was enclosed with glass. The bathroom was really elegant. It was very spacious. The bathtub was big enough for two and was not enclosed at all. He made a note to himself to take advantage of it later with Peyton. While Luke was taking his shower, Peyton got up and grabbed her cell phone, opening it up and dialing a number. After a couple of rings, someone answered.

"Good morning P. I guess it's safe to say you arrived safely."

"Yes I did. I just wanted to call and let you know that, and to let you know that I am planning to go to Clothes over Bros myself. I want to check out the store for myself and see what Las Vegas has to offer."

"That's cool. So are you going to tell me why you suddenly had to hop a plane to Las Vegas in the middle of the night and didn't even have time to come home first?"

"Yes, I suppose I shouldn't keep you in suspense any longer."

"No, you really shouldn't. It's not a very nice thing to do to your oldest and dearest friend."

"Are you sitting down, cause if not, you probably should."

"Okay, I am sitting, now, what's going on?"

"Last night, Luke called and invited me to fly to Las Vegas with him….to get married." Peyton braced herself for Brooke's reaction, and pulled the phone away from her ear.

"He what!! I think maybe you should start at the beginning."

_When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questionsIt's my worried mind that you quietPlace your hands on my faceClose my eyes and sayLove is a poor man's foodDon't prophesize_

Peyton explained to Brooke about Luke telling her hated her and about the drawing on the River Court and about Luke coming to see her at RBR and about the last minute phone call.

"Well it's about time that he came to his senses and realized what all of us have known all along. That he is now and will always be in love with Peyton Sawyer."

"I was so afraid Brooke. Afraid that he really hated me. Afraid that he really didn't love me anymore. Afraid that I would end up alone. Afraid that I would never love anyone else the way that I love him."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"To marry Luke. Of course, I want to marry him more than any thing else in the world."

_I could hold you in my arms I could hold you foreverAnd I could hold you in my armsI could hold you forever_

"No silly. I know that you want to marry him. I meant are you sure that you want to marry him in Vegas with an Elvis impersonator as your preacher and people you don't know as your witness. I mean are you sure you want to go all Naley. Don't you want your dad there to give you away. I sure as heck know that with everything that we have all been through, and as long as we have all waited for this day to come that I want to be there to witness the monumental occasion."

"Of course I want all that, but more than all of that, I just want to be Luke's wife. I want to be Peyton Scott."

"Well okay, just as long as you promise that when you guys get back, I can throw you a big reception and invite everyone."

"Well I will have to ask Luke, but I am sure that would be okay. Just don't go over the top okay?"

"Sure, I will keep it simple and romantic."

"Of course you will." Peyton responded with sarcasm.

"Well look I need to go Luke is getting ready to get out of the shower and I need to get in. But I will call you back later tonight or in the morning. Will you do me a favor and call Haley and Nathan for us and tell them we will call them soon."

"Will do P. Sawyer. I love you guys. Good luck and Congratulations."

"Thanks B. Davis. We love you too."

"Talk to you soon."

"Okay, Bye."

Luke came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Peyton was sitting on the bed with the phone still in her hand. "Hey Blondie, what you thinking about."

_So now we see how it isThis fist begets the spear Weapons of warSymptoms of madnessDon't let your eyes refuse to seeDon't let your ears refuse to hearOr you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness_

Looking up, Peyton caught sight of Luke standing there with just the towel wrapped around him and he was still glistening from the shower. She just continued to sit there staring at him.

"Peyt. You still with me?"

"Huh, yeah."

"I said what are you thinking about."

"The wedding."

"Second thoughts?"

"No, never, there is nothing I want more than to marry you. To be your wife. To wake up to you every morning."

"Good. Because that's what I want to." They smiled at each other. "Well hurry up and take your shower and I will order the food. Any idea what you want."

"You know what I like, just surprise me."

"Will do."

_I could hold you in my arms I could hold on forever And I could hold you in my armsI could hold forever _


	6. Surprise, Surprise

A/N: The song used in this chapter is Surprise, Surprise by John Lennon. I am posting a bonus chapter. I posted chapter 5 last night, and have not received any reviews. I will not be posting another chapter until I get a significant amount of reviews regarding chapters 5 and 6. Also I have posted the last chapter that I have written of my other fic "Still You" and have posted a poll in my profile regarding it's fate. If you have been reading "Still You" please go vote in the poll. I will not continue writing it either way until I get a significant amount of votes.

Thanks again for reading. I am so enjoying writing this fic. I have done a great deal of planning for this story and I plan to take it past Lucas and Peyton's wedding and into the future. I also plan to bring several more of the characters into the story in the future. I am planning a photobucket album that will showcase a lot of the wedding decorations and attire as well as other items. I will be posting the link to it after the wedding stuff is posted. I don't want to give anything away as far as story goes.

PLEASE REVIEW

What's In Your Heart?

**Surprise, Surprise**

Peyton grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to take her shower. After putting his khaki shorts and polo top on Lucas grabbed the room service menu and placed a call to order the food. After hanging up the phone in the room, he picked his cell phone up from the nightstand and turned it on for the first time since boarding the plane. He had three missed calls. He listened to his voicemails. He had one from Nathan wanting to make sure he was okay. One from Haley letting him know that she got his message about leaving town and that she hoped that the time away would help him open his heart and figure out what or rather who he really wanted. She told him to call her if he needed anything. The third one was the most recent, and it was from Brooke. "Lucas Eugene Scott. What the heck. You just basically kidnapped by best friend and whisk her off to Vegas to get hitched. After all that the two of you have been through, after all that you have put her through, don't you think that she deserves a real wedding. With her friends and family there and not some cheap drive through wedding chapel? You need to call me and you need to call me right now!"

"Well, looks like I am in trouble." Luke deleted all the messages and then pressed 7 on his speed dial.

"Took you long enough."

"Jeez Brooke, you just hung up with Peyton ten minutes ago. And you just called me eight minutes. I didn't take that long."

"So, not the point of this point of this call. What the hell are you doing Luke?"

"At the moment I am getting ready to sit down and eat lunch with the love of my life. What are you doing?"

"You know what I mean Luke."

"Yes I do. I heard Peyton when she was talking to you. And you are right, she does deserve better. I was wondering if maybe you could help me with that."

_Sweet as the smell of success, Her body's warm and wet, She get's me through this god awful loneliness, A natural high butterfly Oh I, I need, need, need her. _

"What do you have in mind."

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could get Haley to help you……" Luke continued to explain his plan to Brooke. "Alright, well I better get off the phone before she gets out of the shower. Call me if you need anything and I will call you if anything changes."

"Okay, talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Lucas heard the shower cut off and a few moments later Peyton emerged from the bathroom in a pair of jean capris and one of Mia's promotional t-shirts. There was nothing spectacular about the outfit, but Lucas always thought Peyton could make a paper bag look sexy.

"Hey gorgeous. You about ready to eat, the food should be here any minute."

"Starving actually. Neither of us has eaten anything since the late night snack on the plane." There was a knock on the door. Luke went and answered it. After the waiter brought the food in, Luke tipped him and he left. The two of them sat down to eat. Luke had ordered French toast with strawberries for Peyton and scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon for himself. They chatted about different things including Haley's new album. When they were just about finished eating. Luke reminded Peyton about the surprise they he had promised her.

_Just like a willow tree, A breath of spring you see, And oh boy you don't know what she do to me, She makes me sweat and forget who I am, I need, need, need, need her. _

"So, I guess it is time for me to let you in on your surprise."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. So what is it?" She asked full of excitement.

"Well when I booked the room online, I also booked the romance package and it comes with a massage. Your appointment is scheduled for 2:00 this afternoon. I also booked you a manicure and pedicure at the spa as well. I thought it would a good way for you to relax after everything that has happened."

"Oh Luke that sounds wonderful, but that will take hours. What are you going to do while I am gone?"

"Well I thought I might go down to the casino for a little while and maybe just walk around and see what the hotel has to offer. Maybe try to figure out what we should do for dinner this evening."

"Well okay, if you are sure it's okay, cause I would really love to go to the spa. It sounds like a little slice of heaven."

_Well I was wondering how long this could go on, on and on, Well I thought I could never be surprised, But could it be that I bit my own tongue, Oh yeah, it's so hard to swallow when you're wrong. _"Of course it's okay. So what do you want to do between now and your appointment?"

"Well actually, I need to go to Clothes Over Bros. I called Brooke last night after you called me and told her that I had to come to Vegas and didn't have time to go home and pack. She called the store and had an account set up for me. All I have to do is show my id and I can get whatever I need. I told Brooke I would pay her back later, but I have a feeling she won't let me now that she knows why I am here."

"You told Brooke?"

"Yeah, earlier, when you were in the shower."

"Well then, I guess I need to call Haley, I need to let her know before she finds out from Brooke. I am actually surprised Brooke hasn't told her already, but I know she must not have, cause my cell phone isn't burning up." Luke said laughing.

"This is true. Well why don't you call her while I finish getting ready. I still need to put my make up on and finish my hair and then we can go."

"Okay."

_A bird of paradise, The sunrise in her eyes, God only knows such a sweet surprise, I was blind she blew my mind think that, I love, love, love, love, love her, I love her, I love her, I love her, I love her. _

Peyton went back to the bathroom and moments later he heard the hair dryer turn on. He went and picked up his cell phone and pressed 3 on his speed dial and seconds later his best friend/sister in laws voice filled the line.

"Hey Luke, I was wondering when you would get around to calling me."

"Sorry Hales. I have been a little preoccupied."

"I can imagine."

"Oh come on, it's not like that. We haven't gotten that far yet."

"You've gotten far enough to propose, but not far enough to have sex. How does that work Luke?"

"I don't know Hales. You tell me. Didn't you wait until after the I dos to have sex with Nathan?"

"Yes Luke. But one, I was a virgin, and two, Nathan and I had never had sex. You and Peyton have had plenty of it."

"Well Hales, if you must know, we hopped on a plane two minutes after she arrived at the airport and we went to bed almost as soon as we got here. There really hasn't been a lot of time for sex. We had things that we needed to talk about and work out."

"I think that might be an understatement."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well I wanted to call and officially tell you where I am and who I am with, so that you wouldn't kick my tail, cause I know it was probably your first instinct when Brooke called you. I appreciate you not calling to bust my chops."

"Well I started to but I don't really have time to bust your chops right now. I am actually sitting here with Brooke working on Peyton's surprise. We wanted to let you know that…..", Haley continued to tell Luke about the ideas that her and Brooke had come up with. Soon Luke heard the hair dryer cut off. "

"Alright Hales, I need to go, Peyton is almost ready to go. I will call you again soon. Tell Nathan and Jamie I said hi."

"Ok. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye Hales."

_Sweet sweet, sweet sweet love. Sweet sweet, sweet sweet love. Sweet sweet, sweet sweet love. Sweet sweet, sweet sweet love. Sweet sweet, sweet sweet love... _

A few minutes later Peyton emerged from the bathroom. She had left her hair curly and pulled it in a pony tail. "Hey handsome, you ready hit the town?"

"I sure am. Let's go."


	7. Believe Again

A/N: I apologize for the delay in the posting of this chapter, but I got stuck trying to choose a song/title for it. I hope it was worth the wait.

What's In Your Heart?

**Believe Again**

Lucas and Peyton exited the room and walked down the hall holding hands. Peyton had looked up the address for Clothes over Bros and it turned out it was only a few blocks away. But they decided to drive their anyway since they didn't want to have to worry about carrying a bunch of bags back after Peyton's shopping spree. When they arrived at the store Peyton went to speak with the sales woman to introduce herself and Luke began looking around. After an hour and a half of picking out and trying on different outfits and other accessories, Peyton had managed to end up with 5 dresses to wear for dinner each night, a pair of jeans, three t-shirts, two tank tops, two bathing suits, a cover up. 2 skirts, a pair of jean Capri pants, two pair of shorts, and a sundress. She also managed, without Lucas noticing to pick up a couple of new pieces of lingerie as well as a couple of new bras and underwear. When they were finished they loaded all of the shopping bags into the trunk and decided to grab a bite to eat before heading back to the hotel for Peyton's spa appointment. They decided to grab a sandwich at a local deli and then headed back to the room.

_Have you ever stared into the rainThought the clouds would never disappearHave you ever screamed out into the darkThinking no one else could hear_

"The massage is supposed to take about an hour and I figure the pedicure and manicure will take about an hour, so I should be back sometime after 4:00." Peyton and Lucas were standing just inside the hotel room talk and holding each other with Peyton's arms around Lucas's neck and Lucas's arms around Peyton's waist. Lucas is going to walk Peyton down to the spa before heading out to explore the resort. They exit the room and begin walking down to the spa. As they walk they chat about the plans for the evening and it is decided that Lucas will find them a restaurant to eat at while he is exploring. He drops her off at the spa giving her a kiss before she leaves telling her that he will meet her back in the room in a couple of hours. Lucas began exploring the hotel. He found a Japanese restaurant that he figured would be something different for dinner. He made a reservation for them for 8:00, figuring that would give them enough time to get ready after Peyton returned from the spa. As he continued on he found that the hotel also had a dance club as well. He tried to remember the last time that he and Peyton had danced. Had it really been at the Honey Grove prom. He always loved the way dancing with Peyton felt. The two of them pressed up together moving as one to the beat of the music. The way it felt when she would lean her head on his chest and let him take the lead. He loved that feeling. It had been way to long since he had felt that. That and too many other things. He continued walking around the resort and came upon several shops. He decided to pick up a couple of surprises for Peyton. As he walked into the first shop he saw something that he thought would be perfect for Peyton.

_I was leaving footprints tainted by my pastOn this winding road to you_

"Good afternoon sir, can I help you?"

"Actually, yes. Can I see this one right here?"

"Of course," she replied taking the item out of the case.

Lucas knew that Peyton would love this. It was perfect. He told the sales associate that he would take it. As she was wrapping it up, he continued to look around, and his eyes fell on something and he knew immediately that it was perfect for Peyton.

"Miss, I would like to see this as well."

"Of course, sir." The sales lady came over and took the item out of the case and handed it to Lucas. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

_I'd lost my faith in loveTonight I believe againMy Heart was a broken placeNow I feel whole againYou bring my honestyAnd that's worth believing inand I believeI believe again_

"It's perfect. I will take both. Do you do inscriptions?"

"Yes we do. But it will take a few hours."

"That will fine." Lucas told her what he wanted inscribed and then handed her his credit card and she went to ring up his purchases.

"Here you go sir, if you could just sign the receipt."

Lucas signed the receipt. "Can I just pick them up tomorrow?"

"Sure they will be ready before we close this evening so you can pick them up any time after we open in the morning."

"Okay thank you."

_Have you ever spun out of controlLike you never saw the road aheadHave you ever just kept looking backEver closer to the edge_

Lucas left the store and continued to walk around the resort. He came upon a men's clothing store and decided to go in and browse. He found a few items that he liked and went to try them on. He also asked the salesman if he could assist in finding one particular item that he was looking for. The sales man inquired as to what size he needed and Lucas told him. The man said that he could have it for him by Thursday. Lucas paid for his purchases and told the salesman to have the item requested delivered to his room when it arrived. Lucas then left the store. He continued walking around for a little while longer, exploring the gardens as well as the pool. Before he knew it two hours had past and he started making his way back to the room, hoping that Peyton would be back soon and they could start getting ready for dinner. He hoped that she would like the Japanese restaurant. When he returned to the room he saw Peyton's room key lying on the night stand and knew that she was back, but he didn't hear or see her. He decided look in the bathroom and when he opened the bathroom door what he saw took his breath away.

_I was praying for the light I see in your eyesI had all but given up_

Peyton was in the bathtub with her hair pulled back in a clip and her eyes closed. He wanted to kick his self for almost missing this. Not just this moment, but everything with this woman. He had once told her that he wanted everything with her and that was still true, but his actions had almost cost him everything. He could see now how much Peyton loved him, and how much she wanted to be with him, to be married to him. If only he hadn't let his ego get in the way when she said she wanted to marry him some day. They would probably be married now. Maybe even have that little girl that he had told Peyton about on the plane. He continued to stand in the door way watching her. Haley had been right when she told him that he had lost his faith in love, but tonight, here with Peyton, the love of his life, he believed in love again.

_I'd lost my faith in loveTonight I believe againMy Heart was a broken placeNow I feel whole againYou bring my honestyAnd that's worth believing inand I believeI believe again_

Peyton had sensed Luke's presence as soon as he stepped in the room. She could hear him breathing. She had always been able to sense when he was around her. She knew that he was watching her and allowed him to have that moment, as she was enjoying her own moment. She had always loved the inner peace that she got from just being with him. In the quiet. After a few moments she spoke.

"Hey there handsome."

"Hi. I didn't think you heard me come in."

_I believe the impossible is possible to overcomeI believe in miraclesBorn from love in everyone_"I didn't have to hear you. I could feel you." They both just smiled at each other. "So where all did you go while I was gone?"

"Well let's see, I walked around and saw the pool and I found us a restaurant to eat at tonight. I made reservations for 8:00. I hope you are okay with Japanese."

"Actually that sounds really nice. What else did you do?"

"Well I found a little dance club here at the hotel. I thought maybe after dinner we could hang out there for a little while. Maybe drink a few drinks and dance, the way we used to at TRIC. "

"Sounds like fun. You're right. I mean we have both been to TRIC but we haven't been there together and danced since high school."

While Lucas went to take his shower, Peyton continued to get dressed. She decided to wear a black skirt that went down to just above the knee. She also wore a floral satin kimono tunic. It was black with a taupe colored floral design. The neck and waistline were also taupe. She pulled most of her hair up in the back with a clip, but left some of it hanging down in the front. She had on a pair of black open toed high heel shoes and had put on a red heart pendant necklace on. Hanging from the pendant was also the word love.

Lucas had finished getting dressed and had gone out to sit on the balcony while he waited for Peyton to finish getting ready. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a grey button down shirt. Peyton came out to meet him on the balcony.

_I'd lost my faith in loveTonight I believe againMy Heart was a broken placeNow I feel whole againYou bring my honestyAnd that's worth believing inand I believeI believe again _


	8. In Da Club

A/N: I am sorry for the delay in posting updates but I had to have emergency surgery on Wednesday and have just gotten to the point where I can sit up long enough to post. I am going to post three chapters today and two chapters tomorrow. Unfortunately that is all I have written up until now. I am going to try to get the creative juices flowing this weekend and write some more. I also wanted to state that everything written in chapters 1-12 was written prior to any spoilers coming out for season 6 and any similarities that may have occurred are completely coincidental. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy.

What's In Your Heart

**In Da Club**

"Hey." Peyton said

"Well hey there gorgeous." Lucas said turning around to look at her. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am."

"May I?" He said reaching out to link his arm with hers to escort her out of the room.

"Yes you may." She responded with a smile. As they passed by the dresser she picked up her black clutch handbag.

Lucas and Peyton made their way down to the restaurant which Peyton discovered was named Shizen. Peyton ordered Teriyaki chicken and shrimp and Lucas ordered the Emporer's Delight which included filet mignon, shrimp, and chicken. They chatted off and on while they ate, but even when there was silence, it was comfortable silence, the way that it always had been with the two of them.

After dinner they walked around by the pool and the gardens and talked for a while as well. Peyton pointed out that their was a Starbucks at the hotel and suggested they get something to drink. Peyton ordered a Grande White Chocolate Frappaccino and Lucas ordered a Grande Caramel Frappaccino. After getting their drinks they walked back down to the pool and Lucas sat in the lounge chair beside the pool while Peyton took off her shoes and pulled her skirt up a little and put her feet in the pool.

Lucas noticed that Peyton was staring into the pool with a thoughtful look on her face. "What are you thinking about Blondie?"

Peyton turned to look at him. "Us."

"What about us?"

"Just everything that has happened. In a lot of ways this all feels very sudden and in others it feels like it has taken forever."

"How do you feel about, all of this?" He asks motioning around him with his hands.

"I feel happy. I am so happy Luke, really. When you came to see me last night and we talked, I never expected that 24 hours later we would be sitting beside a pool in Vegas, engaged. But I really wouldn't have it any other way. I told you last night that being with you, being engaged to you, being married to you, it is my dream."

"Mine too baby."

"So what do you want to do next?"

"We could try that dance club if you want."

"That sounds good. I don't really want to stay too long though. I am kind of tired and I think the jet lag may kick in soon."

"I know what you mean. If you want to just go back to the room we can do that too."

"No, dancing could be fun. I always did like dancing with you."

"Me too."

Lucas and Peyton joined hands and he escorted her to the dance club that he had seen earlier in the day. They danced to several different songs. Lucas held Peyton closely to him and they could feel each others hearts beating. They had taken a break to get a drink, and "Love in This Club" by Usher came on and Peyton excitedly pulled Lucas back on to the dance floor, expressing her love for the song.

_I gotta do it for the ladies.And I gotta keep it hood.Where we at PoloI see you RyanI'm gonna keep it rightWe just getting it started.Yeah man._

_You say you're searching for somebody that will take you out and do you right.Well, come here baby and let daddy show you what it feels like.You know all you gotta do is tell me what you're sipping on.And I promise that I'm gonna keep it coming all night long.Looking in your eyes,While you're on the other side,(And I think that shorty I gotta thing for you)You keep doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.I can tell by the way that you're looking at me, girl.I wanna make love in this club.In this clubIn this clubIn this clubI wanna make love in this club.In this clubIn this clubIn this club_

Lucas was dancing with Peyton in front of him facing away from him. One of his hands was running up and down her side and the other was caressing her stomach. They were alternating between this position and Peyton facing him and the two of them grinding against each other while touching it other seductively. Peyton had her eyes closed and was enjoying the closeness of being with Lucas like this again. She was becoming very turned on. A part of her was excited about the prospect of making love to Lucas again, but the other part of her was nervous, because it had been such a long time and so much had happened. She tried to just enjoy being with Lucas in this moment. _Listen, if you got some friends rolling with you - that's cool.You can leave them with my niggas, let them know that I got you.If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind.'cause the way I'm staring at you got me wanting to give it to you all night.Looking in your eyes,While you're on the other side,(I can't take it no more baby I'm coming for you)You keep doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.If you told our eyes it'd just be me and you_

_I wanna make love in this club.In this clubIn this clubIn this clubI wanna make love in this club.In this clubIn this clubIn this club_

_I wanna make love in this club.In this clubIn this clubIn this clubI wanna make love in this club.In this clubIn this clubIn this club_

Being this close to Peyton in such an intimate way had Lucas's hormones raging. He felt like he was seventeen again, dying to get Peyton back to the hotel room in Honey Grove. He hoped that tonight would end the same way that one had, but he didn't want to presume that Peyton was ready for them to make love again. So much had happened since then. So much had happened in just the last 24 hours and the last thing he wanted to do was rush her. They continued to dance close to each other with Peyton grinding up against him in all the right places.

_I'm what you want, I'm what you need.He got to trap, I'll set you free,Sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally,I'll be like your medicine, you'll take every dose of me.It's going down on isle 3, I'll bag you like some groceries.And every time you think about it, you're gonna want some more of me.About to hit the club make a movie yeah rated R.Pull up like a Trap Star. That's if you had...Have you ever made love to a thug in a club with his sights on, 87 jeans and a fresh pair of Nike's on.On the couch, on the table, on the bar, on the floor.You can meet me in the bathroom, you know I'm trained to go.Might as well give me a kiss, if we keep touching like thisI know you're scared, baby, they don't know what we're doing.Let's both get undressed right here, keep it up girl, and, I swear.I'm gonna give it to you non-stop.And I don't care, who's watching.I wanna make love in this club.In this clubIn this clubIn this clubI wanna make love in this club.In this clubIn this clubIn this club_

When the song ended, Peyton took Lucas's hand and wordlessly led him out of the club.


	9. I Wanna Take Forever Tonight

What's In Your Heart

**I Wanna Take Forever Tonight**

They made their way back to the room. Every once in a while they would smile at each other or just share a knowing look between the two of them. They both knew what was to come. It was a moment over three years in the making. Sure, they had shared a few kisses since her return, but nothing more. When they got back to the room, Lucas just his keycard to open the door. When they walked in, there was a bottle of champagne chilling and a tray of strawberries sitting on the dresser. There was a note that said, compliments of the J W Marriot Resort.

Peyton looked at Luke questioningly. "It was part of the romance package."

"Ah." Peyton made her way over to stand beside Luke. As she reached him, she put both of her hands on his chest.

"I have missed you so much Luke. I have missed everything about you, about us. I miss the way that we used to just lay together. The way it always seemed to heal us both. I miss the way you always knew when I wanted you or needed you. I miss the way you make me feel. I have missed the way it feels when you kiss me, and the way it feels when we make love. I want to feel that again Luke. I want to feel all of it. I need to feel all of it. Will you make love to me?" Peyton says quietly but confidently.

_Feel your breath on my shoulderAnd I know we couldn't get any closerI don't wanna act tough, I just wanna fall in loveAs we move into the night I get crazyThinking how it's gonna be with you babyI don't wanna play rough I've been loving you enoughOh, baby_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She leans in and begins to kiss him. He returns the kiss and deepens it. He started to run his hands under her blouse caressing her skin. God how he had missed the way her skin felt. It was soft and creamy. They continued kissing and he led them over to the bed. He gently pulled her shirt over her head, breaking the kiss momentarily. Their eyes never leaving each other. After throwing her shirt to some unknown spot he returned to her, kissing her neck and shoulders. She was running her hands up and down his arms and shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his lips and tongue on her skin again. She began unbuttoning his shirt and removing it. Kissing his shoulders as she removed it. Their movements becoming more heated as the moments passed. Lucas reached around and undid her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She was dressed in red lace panties with a matching bra. She unbuttoned his pants and he assisted her by stepping out of his shoes and pants.

_I wanna take forever tonightWanna stay in this moment foreverI'm gonna give you all the love that I've gotI wanna take forever tonightFill you up, fill you up with loveWhen we close the door all I need is in your eyesI wanna take forever tonight_

"God, Peyt. You are gorgeous. I mean you were always beautiful, but time has only managed to make you even more so." Luke said while they continued to kiss and caress each other.

"I love you." Peyton said in appreciation.

"I love you too."

_Touch my lips, I'm on fireYou're the only one I'll ever desireTurn the lights down low, make the world go slowWhen I'm holding you tonight it's so easyNothing moves me like you do when you tease meAnd to rush would be a crimeI just wanna spend some time with you baby_

"I want this moment to last forever. In some ways I wish we could lock ourselves in this room and never leave. But I also want to go back home and share our joy with our friends and family. I want so much Luke. I want to have that little girl with the curly hair and the little boy who loves basketball. I still want everything with you Luke. "

"I want it all with you too."

Luke slowly removed her bra and underwear showering her with kisses at the skin he passed along the way." After removing the remainder of her clothing he gently laid her back on the bed. He lowered himself so that he was lying half way on top of her. Still showering her with kisses and gentle touches. As he went back up to kiss her lips, he realized that she had tears in her eyes and immediately stopped.

_I wanna take forever tonightWanna stay in this moment foreverI'm gonna give you all the love that I've gotI wanna take forever tonightFill you up, fill you up with loveWhen we close the door all I need is in your eyesI wanna take forever tonight_

"Are you okay baby, do you want to stop?" He asked sincerely, still holding her close.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"No Peyton, you are not fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I promise. It's just been so long."

"I know, I have missed being with you too."

"That's not what I mean Luke. I mean it has been a long time since we have been together, but I was referring to sex in general." She said shyly.

Realization hitting him he said, "Oh."

_And when I'm here beside youI wanna see what drives you out of your mindI never wanna leave I only wanna be with you'Cause I love how you feel your love is so real_

"Do you remember when I found out that you had slept with Nikki?"

Not really wanting to talk about the past, but knowing that she was trying to tell him something important, he said ,"Yeah."

"I told you that where my head and my heart were at that couldn't just go out and sleep with some stranger. Well my head and my heart have always been with you Luke. There hasn't been a night that has gone by that I haven't dreamt of you. That I haven't wished that you were lying in bed with me. What I am trying to say is that, I haven't been with anyone else Luke."

Luke gently wipes the tears from her face and kisses her softly. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve a woman like you. I was lucky to get you the first time around. This time it has to be some kind of miracle."

_I wanna take forever tonightWanna stay in this moment foreverI'm gonna give you all the love that I've got_

They begin to kiss again and they locked eyes and Lucas took in Peyton's beauty. The way that her skin glowed under lights of the Vegas skyline. He sat up so that he could crawl on his knees astride her hips. They leaned in to each other, their breaths ragged, kissing, licking, sucking, and caressing each other all over. Making up for all the missed years. When he finally entered her it was slow and gentle. He allowed time for her to adjust to him and when she nodded her approval they started to move together in a rhythm that was all their own. The same rhythm that they had moved to years before. Her nails scraping down his back and his entwined in her curls. With each touch, with each kiss, with each moment that passed they continue to express the love that they had been holding in for more than three years and when they came together it was more powerful than anything either of them had felt before. They fell back on the bed together, entangled in each others arms.

"Thank you Peyton."

"For what, sex?"

"No. For loving me. For waiting for me. For believing in us. For being you. For everything."

"I didn't really have a choice Luke. It was always you. It was always going to be you for me."

They leaned in and kissed each other and before long they fell asleep in each others arms. Because of the jet lag they slept until morning.

_I wanna take forever tonightWanna stay in this moment foreverI'm gonna give you all the love that I've got'Cause I can't live without you _


	10. Sweet and Low

What's In Your Heart

**Sweet and Low**

Lucas woke up before Peyton and knowing that he needed to go downstairs and pick up the gift that he had purchased for her he crept out of bed. He pulled out the drawer of the desk and took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her a quick note.

_Peyton,_

_Gone downstairs to pick up coffee and breakfast from Starbucks. Be back soon. _

_I love you!!_

_Lucas and PeytonTrue Love Always._

Lucas went downstairs and picked up Peyton's gifts and then made his way to Starbucks,where he purchased a Venti White Chocolate Latte for Peyton and a Caramel Latte for himself. He also picked up a croissant and an old fashioned doughnut for a light breakfast.

When he returned to the room, Peyton was starting to wake up. He managed to get the gift bag into his suitcase before she opened her eyes. He put the food and coffee down and then sat down next to her on the bed and leaned down and kissed her. When he sat up she opened her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. I haven't slept that good in years."

"Me either."

"I got coffee and breakfast, so get on up."

They went out on the balcony and ate breakfast. When they were done eating that sat around talking for a few more minutes and then Peyton excused herself to go to the bathroom. After using the restroom she brushed her teeth and washed her face. While she was brushing her hair Luke knocked and asked if he could come in and she granted him permission. Peyton eyed him in the mirror before turning around to look at him.

"So what's on the agenda for this morning?"

"I don't know, what did you have in mind?"

"I thought maybe we could stay in. Maybe spend some time in bed."

"We have been asleep all night."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Peyton said seductively giving him a wink.

"I like the way you think."

Lucas and Peyton made love again and again before falling asleep for a short nap. When Peyton woke up, Lucas was lying on his side facing her.

"Hey Peyt?

"Yeah."

"You want to do something crazy?"

"Depends on what you have in mind." Peyton responds with a smirk.

"Jesus woman, are you trying to kill me. You are insatiable. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Sorry Luke. It's just I went over three years without it. A girl has needs you know."

"Yeah I know." He says with a grin. "It just wasn't what I had in mind."

"Well then, what crazy thing do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we could drive to the coast."

"Um, Luke, not sure if you noticed, but Nevada doesn't have beach."

"Yes dear. I do actually realize that. I was talking about the California coast."

"Oh. Well, how far is the drive?"

" I would guess around four hours or so."

"So Mr. Crazy Man, have you thought about what we will do once we get there or are you planning to be crazy and wing it."

"Well, I thought maybe we could wing most of it, although I did think that it would be fun for you to show me some of your old L.A. hangouts. If we leave now we would be there before dinner. We could check into the hotel and then maybe have dinner some where in Santa Monica. After dinner we could walk along the Santa Monica Pier and then go back to the hotel and in the morning we could have breakfast and then you could show me around for a while before we head back."

"So Mr. Crazy, when you said you wanted to do something crazy, I took that to mean something spontaneous, but you sound like you have given this a lot of thought."

"Okay, so maybe crazy is the wrong word. How about romantic."

"Romantic. Really. Well in that case, let me pack a bag. I will be ready in twenty minutes."

"I will be ready in ten."

Forty five minutes later they were in the car driving down the highway. Twenty minutes later Peyton had used her laptop to create a road mix for them and currently Sweet and Low by Augustana was streaming through the speakers.

_anywhere you go, anyone you meet remember that your eyes, can be your enemies I said, hell is so Close, and heaven's out of reach but i ain't givin' up quite yet i've got too much to lose hold me down, sweet and low, little girl hold me down, sweet and low, and i'll carry you home hold me down, sweet and low, little girl hold me down and i'll carry you home the rain is gonna fall the sun is gonna shine the wind is gonna blow the water's gonna rise she said, when that day comes, looK into my eyes, no one's givin' up quite yet, we've go too much to lose hold me down, sweet and low, little girl hold me down, sweet and low, and i'll carry you home hold me down, sweet and low, little girl hold me down and i'll carry you all the way, and you say your fine but your still young and out of line when all i need's to turn around to make it last to make it count i ain't gonna make the same mistakes that put my mama in her grave i don't wanna be alone hold me down, sweet and low, little girl hold me down, sweet and low, and i'll carry you home hold me down, sweet and low, little girl hold me down and i'll carry you home _

Before the song even ended, Luke looked over and realized that Peyton had fallen asleep. Luke took out his cell phone and texted Haley. Peyton slept almost the entire trip, which gave Luke plenty of time to think about what was to come next. They arrived in L.A. shortly before 4:00. He pulled over on the side of the road.


	11. Crazy Love

A/N As promised this is the last two chapters that I have written of WIYH. I am still recovering from surgery, but will try to get some new stuff written soon. Thanks again for reading.

What's In Your Heart

**Crazy Love**

"Peyt. Baby. Wake up."

"Hey. Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"I figured you must have been tired, plus you just looked so darn cute. I didn't have the heart to wake you.

"Cute, huh?"

"Yes, very cute. Okay. So I have a surprise for you, but I need you to put this blind fold on and put the headphones on with the iPod."

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand milesAnd the heavens open every time she smilesAnd when I come to her that's where I belongYet I'm running to her like a river's song _

"You want me to do what?"

"I need to blind fold you so that you won't see where we are going and I need you to listen to the music because I don't want you to know where we are and you might over hear someone say it if you don't wear them."

"Okay. I suppose I can trust you." Peyton says with a wink.

Lucas then places a handkerchief over Peyton's eyes and ties it in the back of her head. "Can you see?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"I promise Luke. I can't see a thing."

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy loveShe give me love, love, love, love, crazy love _

"Okay," Luke says as he takes her hand and places a blind fold on her.

Luke hands Peyton the iPod so that she can put the headphones on. "Okay, we will be there shortly. When we get there, I am going to have to get out of the car for a few minutes, but I will be right back okay."

"Alright. Just don't be too long. I have a feeling I would look stupid to anyone who walked by and saw me."

"I promise. I should only be gone ten minutes at the most."

"Okay."

"I love you Peyton."

"I love you too, Luke."

"I am going to turn the music on now, okay."

"Okay."

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low downAnd when I come to her when the sun goes downTake away my trouble, take away my griefTake away my heartache, in the night like a thief _

Luke turned on iPod and pulled the car back on the road. Five minutes later they arrived at their destination. He kissed Peyton on the cheek and got out of the car. Peyton felt the vibration of Luke getting out of the car and knew that he was gone. Luke entered the building and walked up to the counter.

"Good evening sir, how can I help you?"

"I have reservation for this evening under the name Lucas Scott."

After verifying the reservation. "Yes sir, I see you have a reservation for two. I also that you had a few special request. I just wanted to let you know that those have all have been taken care of. Are you planning to pay by cash or credit."

"I will be putting it on my credit card."

"Will you be putting it on the same card that you made the reservation with?"

"Yes Ma'am."

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy loveShe give me love, love, love, love, crazy love _

"I will just need to see the card to make an imprint of it. You can sign your receipt when you check out in the morning."

Luke hands her the credit card. After making an imprint of the card she hands it back to him. She then continues to work behind the counter typing information into the computer. She places two keycards and some other papers in a pamphlet size folder.

_Yes I need her in the daytimeYes I need her in the nightYes I want to throw my arms around herKiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight _

She shows the open folder to Luke. "Here you are Mr. Scott. There are two keycards for the room. There are also certificates for complimentary breakfast for two. There is also a map of the local area included as well. Is there anything else that I can do to assist you Mr. Scott?"

"Actually there is. I am surprising my girlfriend and I am planning to bring her in blindfolded. What is the easiest way to get to our room?"

"The easiest way will be to pull around to the side entrance on the right side of the building. You will use your keycard to enter the building. Once you enter the building, you will turn right down the hall and there will be an elevator immediately to your left. You will go up to the 4th floor and your room will be down the hall on your left."

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome Mr. Scott. I hope you have a wonderful stay."

"Me too."

Luke return to the car and pulled around to the right side and parked. He pulled the left headphone out of Peyton's ear.

_And when I'm returning from so far awayShe gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my dayYes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel wholeYes it makes me mellow down in to my soul _

"Hey babe, I will be right back."

"Luke, what's up with all the in and out.?"

"I am sorry babe, all will be revealed shortly. I promise."

"Okay."

Luke then replaced the earphone back in her ear and got out of the car. He went to the trunk and removed their bags and took them inside to drop off the bags and check the room to make sure everything was as he had requested. Which it was. He then returned to the car to get Peyton. He opened up her car door. He reached over and took the headphone out of her right ear."

"Okay baby, it's time to get out of the car. I am going to put the head phone back in, so just let me guide you okay?"

"Okay."

Luke replaced the head phone and then guided her through the building. When they arrived at the room, he opened the door and led her in. After shutting the door he removed her headphones.

"Alright Peyt. I am going to take off your blindfold. Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay here it goes." Luke says while removing the blindfold.

Peyton is left speechless at first. She is standing beside a chair which she immediately sits down in, or rather falls down in out of shock. "Oh My God! Luke. What did you do?"

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy loveShe give me love, love, love, love, crazy love _


	12. It's Your Love

What's In Your Heart

**It's Your Love**

Peyton looks around the room. The floor is covered in pink and white rose petals. There is a vase filled with pink and white roses and "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill was playing softly in the background.

_Dancin' in the dark middle of the night Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight Emotional touch touchin' my skin And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again _

_Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go _

Luke, who was standing in front of her began to speak. "Peyt, I love you, you know that right."

"Of course I do."

"When we were on the plane, I told you that sometimes dreams come true. I brought you here so that I could make one of yours a reality." Peyton starts to softly cry. Luke kneels down in front of her and takes both of her hands. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you are a dream come true for me. I love you with everything that I am. I was an idiot and forgot that for a while. I was running from the truth because I was afraid of getting hurt, but in the process I only succeeded in hurting the both of us ten times a much."

_It's your love It just does something to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under Oh it's your love _

"But as I stood on the River Court and read the lyrics that you wrote, I realized something. It's you, it will always be you. The one I want standing next to me when my dreams come true and the one I want to turn to if they don't."_And all of this happened by taking your hand And who I am now is who I wanted to be And now that we're together, I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free _

_Oh it's a beautiful thing, Don't think I can keep it all in If you asked me why I've changed, All I gotta do is say your sweet name _

"It's your love Peyton. It's your love that completes me. It's your love that inspires me. I was stuck Peyt. I hadn't written a single thing that was destroyed by the delete button in three years. And suddenly, the day after you came back. I started writing again, and churned out a new novel in less than three months. That day at Tric, right after you came back, when I offered you the space, you told me that my art mattered. I went home that night and stayed up all night writing."_It's your love It just does something to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under Oh, it's your love _

"I was wrong Peyt, my writing, basketball, they weren't the dreams that matter. The only dream that has ever mattered is you and the family that I hope we will create together. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?"

_Baby, Oh oh, oh, Oh it's a beautiful thing, Don't think I can keep it all in I just gotta let you konw what it is that won't let me go It's your love It just does something to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under, Oh it's your love It's your love, it's your love, it's your love _

Peyton, who has been speechless until now, has tears running down her face. "Yes." she whispers. "Yes, Luke I will marry you." He leans in and kisses her softly. He pulls back and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring box and opens it. Sitting inside the ring box is a stunning white gold engagement ring with a round cut center diamond with smaller diamonds wrapped around the band. He takes it out and holds it in his hand. "You said that you dream of being back in the hotel room in LA and me proposing, I hope this lived up to your expectations."

"It more than lived up to them, it exceeded them. This really is a dream come true Luke."

"Read the inscription." Peyton looks inside the ring. It reads "Still You"

" Oh Luke."

Luke takes the ring back from her and slips it on her finger. He caresses her face and kisses her gently and then wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, which she returned. After a few moments of just holding each other, he helped her stand and then led her to the bed, where they proceeded to make love.

An hour later they were wrapped in each others arms. Peyton looked over to the other side of the room and noticed a painting on the wall, of clouds. "Luke?"

"Yeah."

"When you said you brought me back to the hotel room in LA. I know you meant you brought me back to the Beverly Hilton, but is this actually the same room?"

Luke turns to look her in the eye. "Yes it is."

"But how?"

"I called yesterday and spoke with the manager. I explained the situation and asked if it would be possible to get the same room and he said that I could. He also helped arrange for the flowers. I just wanted it to be perfect."

"Well you succeeded, because, this, was beyond perfect." Peyton stated before leaning in and kissing him.

"I suppose we should get up if we are going to make our reservations at Rusty's."

"Rusty's. Baby, that sounds like a bar. Where are you taking me?"

"To Rusty's Surf Ranch. It's a restaurant at the Santa Monica Pier. They have live music and dancing. I thought it would be fun."

"Sounds like it. I am going to grab a shower. Care to join me?" Peyton stated suggestively.

"I think I will pass. If we go in their together we will never make it to the restaurant." Luke said with a laugh.


End file.
